Winter Formal
by charmed4eva112
Summary: The Winter Formal is coming up. Kurt is determined to find a date. SamKurt. Now a two-parter
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_ The Winter Formal is coming up. Kurt is determined to find a date. SamKurt_

**Author's Notes: **_Another, wonderful KurtSam oneshot. _

Kurt knew that getting a date to the Winter Formal, especially for him, would be virtually impossible. After all, he didn't know one single gay guy in the town. Well, there was Blaine from Dalton Academy but he wasn't even in town the night of the formal, so it was either fly solo or don't go at all. Kurt wasn't going to miss the event for the world, however. He was determined to find a date, even if it didn't turn out to be a romantic thing. He didn't care what anyone said; he would go with somebody, even if it killed him.

"We could always go together, as friends of course," Mercedes had suggested, but Kurt shook his head. He knew that she was determined to go with some boy in her Physics class; besides, he would find a date. The Winter Formal was important for him; he didn't know why, but it was almost as important as prom. If he could get a date to formal, then he could get a date to prom, and that would be a huge accomplishment.

But it was already the day before the formal and everyone he knew had a date to it. Rachel and Finn were obviously going together; Rachel not-so-subtly told Finn to ask her in an elegant and very public way and, after some help from Kurt himself, Finn asked Rachel over the intercom, which Rachel gladly accepted. Sue Sylvester had made some rude remarks about public displays of affection and stuff like that, but Principal Figgins ruled her out. Tina and Mike were going together as well. Mike asked Tina sometime during Glee Club in a casual way and though Tina wanted him to ask her in a meaningful way, she still accepted. Quinn was going with Puck, surprisingly. Puck casually brought it up and, as Quinn put it, he 'kind of just said that we were going together and I went along with it. Why not, you know? I can keep him in line during the formal'. Santana wasn't too happy about that but she had some jock as a date, but Kurt knew that she and Brittany would sneak off sometime during the formal and go make out.

Artie was going with Brittany, just because she was the only one that asked him, and she wanted to 'make it up to him'. What they were talking about, Kurt didn't know. Artie never told him what she meant by that; maybe it had something to do with their breakup two months ago. How Artie even started to date the blonde cheerleader, it escaped him. Mercedes had a date with the Physics guy and from what he knew, Sam had a date with some cheerleader or something. So basically, he was going to be alone at the dance. He had to go, even if he was going to humiliate himself by being the only solo guy there. Even creepy Jacob had a date with Suzy Pepper (he apparently paid her to go with him), so Kurt wasn't as excited as he used to be about the formal.

Kurt sighed as he glanced in the mirrors in the bathroom shortly after Glee rehearsals. Mr. Schue had let them off early so they could get 'a good night's sleep for tomorrow's formal', but Kurt didn't get it. They didn't get home that late in the first place, but Mr. Schue never had the smartest brain in the first place. Kurt gritted his teeth in anger. He was so disappointed that he didn't have a date for the formal. He would have died to go with a guy, but he even would have settled for a girl, or a friend of some sort. But now it was too late, and he was going to be the third wheel- or twelfth wheel, depending how you looked at it. Kurt blinked dully at his reflection, sighing deeply.

"What did you do to deserve this, Hummel?" he asked himself softly. He knew his reflection wouldn't answer back; it just stared back with those same, sad eyes. He was starting to seriously debate whether or not to go to the dance before the boy's bathroom door opened. Startled, Kurt spun around to see Sam pause for a moment, startled himself before continuing to stride forward. Sam smiled weakly and Kurt returned the smile.

"Hey," Sam greeted Kurt. The other boy just smiled numbly, unsure of what to really say. They weren't great friends (their first little encounter still fresh in his mind), but they talked enough to be civil to each other.

"What are you still doing here?" Kurt asked curiously, mentally smacking himself in the head. Glee only got out less than ten minutes ago; it wasn't like it ended hours ago, so Sam had the right to be there.

"Waiting for my dad; we both were under the impression that Glee ended at 5:30 instead of 4:45," Sam answered before walking to a sink and washing his hands. Kurt glanced at Sam for a moment before turning back to the mirror. He paused for a moment and then grabbed a brush out of his bag, brushing his hair carefully.

"So, are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Sam asked, trying to make conversation. Kurt eyed the blonde quarterback for a minute before shrugging. He was obligated to go; after all, he was still on the cheerleading team (part time until Sue figured out a way to incorporate him into Regionals), but if he didn't have a date, what was the point.

"Probably not," Kurt answered and when Sam shot him a confused look, he hastily explained, "I don't have a date, so why bother going?" Sam pursed his lips a bit and Kurt slipped his brush back in his bag. "So, what about you? I heard you were going with Ashley Harris. I heard she can be a lot of fun. Clumsy at times, but fun. Just make sure you wear protection," Kurt said lightly as Sam's eyes widened.

"First of all, I won't be having...sex until I'm married, and second of all, I'm not going with Ashley. I'm not going with anyone, actually," Sam admitted. Surprised, Kurt spun toward Sam, his jaw open a bit. He definitely didn't expect that answer.

"You don't have a date? The new jock of the school, not having a date? How is that even possible? Did nobody ask you?" Kurt asked. Sam shook his head, holding up a hand to interrupt as he let out a shaky laugh.

"Oh no, I've gotten plenty of offers. But I turned them all down," Sam said. This was certainly interesting, Kurt thought as he stepped closer to Sam in curiosity.

"Why did you turn them down?" Kurt asked. There was a long pause, where Sam seemed to be finding the words to say. Kurt couldn't help but think it was kind of cute when Sam was deep in thought; it was attractive and the way he bit his lip as his green eyes looked to the top right was just too cute for words.

"Because I'm not interested in any of them. And why go with a person that you don't seem attracted to?" Sam stated and Kurt nodded in agreement. Sighing, he hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

"So, I guess we're both dateless," Kurt stated and Sam grinned.

"I guess we are."

"So, maybe we can hang out tomorrow night? I mean, since we're both dateless and there's no point in going to the dance, we could just hang at my house or something," Kurt suggested before smacking himself, feeling himself blush as he looked down. That seemed to imply a little more than hanging out, and Kurt felt embarrassed. Of course Sam wouldn't actually want to hang out with him; they barely knew each other, for goodness sakes! It seemed creepy that a gay guy would ask a straight guy to hang out, and Kurt seemed to realize what Finn was talking about all those months ago. At least he didn't ask him to the dance; that would have been bad. When Sam didn't answer for a minute, Kurt started to walk past him before Sam interrupted.

"Actually, since we're both dateless, maybe we can be each other's dates? Y'know, go to the dance together?" he suggested, causing Kurt to freeze in his tracks and turn to Sam, looking surprised. Sam had a sheepish grin on his face, causing Kurt to actually frown.

"Are you messing with me? Is this some kind of joke for a gay kid? Ask them to the dance and then stand them up?" Kurt asked as Sam's eyes widened, shaking his head.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that, I swear! I just though since we're both dateless, we could just go together," Sam backtracked.

"Like a-date?" he asked hesitantly, unsure if he was hearing right. When Sam nodded, suspicion, shock and happiness filled Kurt all at once as he tried to figure out Sam's game. A date? That would imply that Sam was- and he wasn't, he just wasn't.

"I thought you were straight?" Kurt stated. Sam pursed his lips and bit his lip nervously as he shuffled his feet.

"I thought I was too. But I guess all of those years at a boy's boarding school really defines you as a person," Sam admitted. Kurt paused, soaking this new information in before a small smile graced his lips. Without another word, he strolled forward, taking Sam's face in his hands and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He knew it was risky, but he just had to know if it was serious. When Sam didn't pull away, Kurt smiled in satisfaction as he finally pulled back; registering that he just had his first boy kiss with Sam Evans.

"Yes, I would love to go to the Winter Formal dance with you," Kurt said as Sam's smile grew bigger.

"Great," Sam whispered softly as the two boys leaned closer to each other, enjoying the moment. Only when Sam's phone blared that the two sprang apart. Checking his phone, Sam sighed. "My dad's here. I'm going to go. But I'll pick you up at six?" he asked hesitantly. When Kurt nodded dreamily, Sam gave the boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek before exiting the bathroom. Once he was gone, Kurt sighed as he slid down the wall, looking up to the sky. This was definitely the best day he had ever experienced. A date to the Winter Formal with a guy he thought was gay at first, then believed to be straight and now confirmed that he was gay. This was going to be the best dance ever.

**I'm surprised I wrote this oneshot! But hey, who knows? I might write a sequel/second part when they're at the dance. Thanks for reading guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **_You wanted a second part? I'm giving it to you. Enjoy!_

_.-._

Ah, the Winter Formal, one of McKinley's most prestigious and talked about events of the school year, the first being prom of course. Every girl (and Kurt Hummel) got excited about this day, as if it were prom. It seemed like it was practice for them before the actual prom. The girls (plus Kurt) would leave at lunchtime to go home and get ready for this event. Makeup, getting their hair done, the whole she-bang, and then they would take pictures and wait for their dates, then take more dates and would finally head to the dance where they would party and dance until their feet hurt, where then they would leave the dance with their dates and either go to the annual after party or they would go off on their own.

Kurt invited all of the girls to his house to get ready, so they were all there, getting ready and chatting about the upcoming night. They all seemed really excited, even Santana and Brittany. Kurt fixed his bowtie as he brushed back a piece of hair. He would have worn something more feminine but he didn't want to freak Sam out, and he didn't want to embarrass Sam, since he wasn't even officially out (and would be that night). Mercedes groaned as Santana bumped into her, making her poke herself with her mascara.

"Damnit Santana, stop moving so much! I'm trying to look nice for tonight," Mercedes snapped as Santana just rolled her eyes as she reached over Tina to grab the lip-gloss.

"Well sorry that Kurt here has a small vanity dresser and Rachel is hogging the bathroom," Santana snapped. A mumbled cry came out of the bathroom just down the hall from Rachel and the group just sighed as they continued getting ready.

"What time is it? When are our dates getting here?" Tina wondered as Kurt glanced at his watch.

"It's ten to six; the boys will be here in ten minutes. Well, some of them will, anyways. Puck and Finn will probably show up half an hour late," Kurt stated.

"They better not," Quinn growled as she almost tripped over her high heels. Kurt just laughed lightly as he finally moved aside so Santana and Brittany could finish with their makeup. This was going to be the best night ever; he could feel it in his bones. He knew that going to a dance with another boy would get them both slushied for a week, probably even worse, but Kurt knew it was worth it. He just hoped that Sam felt the same way. From what he knew, Sam wasn't used to this bullying at school, and it would only get worse when he came out. Maybe going to the dance with Sam wasn't the best idea anymore. He wanted to, but Sam had no idea what was in store for him on Monday morning. Hell, he had no idea what was in store for him all night, all weekend. It was going to be brutal, and Kurt wanted to protect Sam more than anything. Maybe talking to him about it before coming out to everyone, especially their friends, would be the best idea.

The ringing of the doorbell caught his attention and all of the heads in Kurt's basement snapped up, frozen in fear. Rachel's head popped out of the bathroom, one hand trying to put on an earring.

"Somebody's five minutes early," Mercedes hissed and Kurt swore that he saw smoke coming out of her ears. Kurt pursed his lips before turning to all of the girls, who started scrambling to get ready.

"I'll see who's here. Be right back," Kurt volunteered before creeping up the stairs. He was pretty much done anyways, so he would let the girls finish getting ready. His father apparently opened the door because he heard two male voices talking in the front foyer. Kurt kept quiet as he stayed out of sight as he popped his head around the corner. Once he saw his date standing there, having a seemingly pleasant conversation with his own father, Kurt couldn't help but smile and relax. He was so glad to see him. This would be the perfect opportunity to make sure Sam wanted this before everyone else got there. Taking a deep breath, Kurt fixed his jacket before stepping out of the shadows, causing the two men to turn to him.

"Hey, you're early," Kurt commented as he stepped forward. His father's expression was of pure- well, Kurt wasn't really sure; his dad was always good at hiding his emotions. Sam, however, wasn't. It was of pure surprise but a smile graced upon his lips. Kurt smiled back before turning to his father. "Well, I see you've met Sam, my date," he said slowly. His father's expression flickered as his gaze dropped back on Sam. The blonde boy just looked down sheepishly before his father returned his gaze back on his son.

"Yes, well, as I was telling Sam here, he better treat you right, bring you home at a reasonable time and whatever goes on between you and him, well, I'm not too keen on knowing. Unless you guys are having- well, sex, then I don't really want to know all that much. I'm still new to all of this," his father admitted as Kurt just grinned as he clapped a hand on his father's shoulder, feeling his cheeks get pinker by the second.

"Don't worry dad, we are both virgins and will always be. And we're both new at this too. After all, we are both the only gay guys in town," Kurt reassured his dad, who looked relieved. Kurt sighed as he turned to Sam. "We need to talk. Dad, if any of the girls come up, just tell them I'll be right down, and maybe don't tell them it was Sam at the door," Kurt said. Before his father could question why, Kurt had Sam halfway out the door. Once they were in the kitchen, Kurt turned to face a confused Sam.

"You look great and all, Kurt, but what do you need to talk about?" Sam wondered. Kurt sighed deeply before speaking.

"I need to talk to you about our date tonight. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into," Kurt admitted bluntly. Sam's frown deepened as he tried to make sense of what Kurt said.

"Getting into? I'm not the smartest guy ever, but- am I going to be getting into trouble with you? Do you have another scary relative?" Sam asked, glancing around nervously as Kurt laughed nervously as he placed a hand on Sam's arm, shaking his head.

"No, god no. Well, yeah, I have an uncle that's very similar to my dad that is a police officer, but that's not the point. I mean school wise, all those bullies, the teasing, the violence," Kurt told him. Sam cocked his head to the side. Clearly, he hadn't been at school long enough to witness this type of thing. Well, besides the slushies, which weren't that bad. Frequent, yes, but not damaging. Scratch that, his Louis Vuitton sweater would have objections to that.

"What do you mean? More slushies?" Sam asked. Kurt pursed his lips, debating with himself for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, not just more slushies to the face. It'll get brutal for the first few weeks. Daily dumpster dives, slushies, vandalism, frequent racy phone calls, pee balloons on the way home, the occasional punch to the face, that sort of thing. It's not going to be easy," Kurt said before pausing, letting it all sink in. Sam's face changed from thought to horror to sadness, to thinking once more. Once Kurt let it sink in, he continued. "It's going to be the hardest month you'll ever have to endure. Expect the occasional midnight visit to kidnap you and throw you in the lake at Lima Memorial Park. I remember freshman year, all those new students that found out my sexuality, it wasn't easy. But now, we're older and who knows what new things they've come up with this time. I've learned not to react unless I need to, which is probably why the bullying has died down a bit. I just want you to know what you're getting into before you decide to come out."

Kurt sighed as he crossed his arms, letting Sam think and decide for himself. It didn't take long for Sam to finally speak. He watched as the boy paced a bit in the kitchen before stopping in front of Kurt.

"I've made my decision," he said. Kurt nodded, expecting the worst. After all, if you expect the worst right away, your heart won't get as broken. He held his head up high, though, knowing that Sam wouldn't want the abuse. Who would, after all? Especially since he was on the football team, Sam might be forced to quit.

It was only when he felt Sam's warm lips on his that Kurt stopped thinking and let himself feel. He couldn't believe Sam was choosing him over his reputation. His eyes closed shut as the whole world melted away in this simple, yet passionate kiss.

The kiss felt much shorter when Sam pulled away, smiling as their heads touched. "I choose you. Screw my reputation. Not choosing you would be, like, not choosing myself. I am who I am, and if people don't like that, then screw them," he whispered. Kurt smiled softly as pride elated in him. "Besides, I never go back on my word," he added, causing Kurt to laugh softly before Sam's strong arms wrapped around him in a hug. Kurt laid his chest on Sam's as they remained in that position for a good minute. It wasn't until the doorbell rang a second time that Kurt and Sam separated.

"I'm going to see how the girls are doing. You go entertain the boys," Kurt said before dashing away, back downstairs. The girls were mostly ready, besides Rachel, who seemed to be having difficulty with her necklace, which Tina was helping her with. The heads turned back to Kurt as Mercedes frowned.

"Where have you been, white boy? It's been ten minutes. And did the doorbell just ring again? Are the boys five minutes late? And who came early?" Mercedes questioned. Kurt just laughed softly as he took a seat on his bed as Santana looked him over, as if she knew what he had been doing.

"Your cheeks are red, your hair is a little tousled and you're instinctively licking your lips. You were kissing someone; your date, I imagine," she stated. When Kurt didn't answer right away, shrieks began escaping into the room, demanding Kurt to tell them who his date was. Kurt rolled his eyes as he moved past everyone to grab his brush to fix his hair.

"Kurt, seriously, who is your date?" Tina asked as soon as everyone was relatively quiet. Kurt just smirked as he heard his father call down, "Are you girls- and Kurt- ready yet? Your dates are here!"

Kurt flipped his hair a bit as he preceded to the stairs, the girls following excitedly behind him, still asking him questions. He finally held up a hand as he turned around.

"You'll find out in a minute who my date is," he said simply before continuing up the stairs. Kurt kept his eyes up front, ignoring the girls behind him as they entered the living room. He watched as Rachel jumped into Finn's arms as he grabbed her tightly to keep her from falling. Brittany planted herself in Artie's lap as she kissed his cheek while Tina and Mike embraced. Quinn just walked up to Puck, sighing a bit as they stood next to each other while Santana kept her distance from her own date. Mercedes' date was going to meet her at the dance, so she looked at Kurt and Sam curiously.

"Where's your date Sam?" she asked. Finn nodded in agreement as he turned to his friend as Sam just shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, you never did tell me who you were going with," Finn added. Surprisingly, it was Brittany who figured it out first (how she did, Kurt didn't know). She happened to glance at the two and grinned.

"Sam, your suit is all wrinkled and you have lip gloss on your lips," she said and winked at Kurt, who burrowed his face in his hands in embarrassment. Realization happened to hit all of them at different intervals: Santana figured it out almost immediately after, and the rest of the girls followed, then by the guys. Kurt's father and Finn's mother stood by the entrance, watching as Burt Hummel had a smile on his face, though a stern look toward Kurt's date. In response, Kurt walked over to Sam and planted a kiss on his lips before turning to the shocked glee members (Brittany just looked turned on). Sam intertwined his hand with Kurt as Tina spoke first.

"You two are going out now?" she asked as Kurt shrugged, glancing at Sam.

"It's nothing official, Tee. He just asked me to the dance yesterday. So, can we get going or what?" Kurt asked. With some hesitation, the group all nodded. Carole, however, held up her camera, smiling with delight.

"Pictures first. Come on, group pictures and then we'll do couples," Carole instructed. Kurt subbed in for Mercedes' date as he smiled at the camera. When it was Sam and his turn, they stood side by side, both arms wrapped around the other as they turned and smiled at the camera. Sam was a really good sport about all of this, especially when coming out to just friends. Imagine what he'll be like when at the dance, Kurt thought.

.-.

The dance, in itself, was not bad. It wasn't Kurt's ideal picturesque dance (which was why he was going to be on the prom committee), but it wasn't that bad. Kurt gripped onto Sam's hand as they followed the rest of the Gleeks into the dance. He could feel heads turning and whispers starting to go around once eyes were on the two boys, but Kurt kept his head up high. This was what they were supposed to get used to; this was the starting point of the constant bullying for the rest of the night, the rest of the month, hell, the rest of the year.

It was only when he felt Sam's grip loosen slightly in Kurt's hand that he felt himself also falter. Was Sam having second thoughts? It would really suck if he was, because Kurt was fully committed to this relationship, but he would completely understand.

Sam didn't let go of his hand, though, which was a good sign. Kurt's eyes landed on Azimo, who looked positively enraged. Good, let him be enraged, Kurt thought as the group walked to an empty table. While most of them took a seat, Rachel pulled Finn to the dance floor, despite his protests.

"Oh, come on! I don't care if you can't dance! I'm pretty sure you can sway!" she told him sternly. Brittany giggled as she wheeled Artie to the dance floor, despite his own protests. Santana, in a rage, dragged her own date to the dance floor, leaving the rest of them at the table. Kurt glanced around the table: Mercedes was chatting with her date, Tina and Mike were getting up to go dance together and Quinn and Puck were barely glancing at each other as Quinn and Puck both texted on their phones. Kurt let his eyes settle on his own date, who seemed to be lost in his own world. The staring was still happening, and Kurt knew it wasn't easy to get used to. Sam was on the football team, though, and having them stare couldn't be helping him at all.

"So, um, how about that Glee assignment we got yesterday?" Kurt asked Sam, trying to make conversation. Sam glanced at Kurt, startled a bit but shrugged.

"Uh, yeah, great assignment," Sam tried, but it was clear that the blonde boy was nervous. Kurt tried to not let it get to him, tried not to think of the worst, but he couldn't help it. He swallowed as he folded his hands neatly in his lap. Sam was regretting this, wasn't he? Kurt finally glanced up at his date, ready for one more try.

"So, do you want to dance?" Kurt asked hopefully. Sam hesitated before shaking his head.

"I, uh, don't really like to dance. I'm sorry," Sam mumbled. Kurt swallowed again, feeling a lump grow in his throat as he tried once more.

"Well, do you want to go get some punch? Go for a walk? Do something?" Kurt asked, with Sam shaking his head at each. Finally, Kurt got up loudly as the whole table looked over at them. "If you want to back out now Sam, then just do so! I know you're not ready for this, so just go and we'll never speak of this again. Or maybe I'll go," Kurt decided before storming off. He knew his friends were probably confused and worried for him, but he just needed a few minutes to relax. Being here was hard enough, especially when Sam seemed to be giving into peer pressure after about ten minutes of being at the dance.

Kurt leaned against the lockers, listening to the music pulse inside of the dance, taking deep breaths. It wasn't Sam's fault that he wasn't ready; not everyone could handle being a homosexual.

He heard footsteps coming up behind him and Kurt sighed. He hoped that whoever it was would just keep walking. It was only when the person placed a hand on his shoulder that Kurt spun around. He was ready to tell the jerk to back off, but stopped when he realized it was Sam, looking remorseful.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Kurt," he said softly, and Kurt could really tell he meant it. But the fashionista just was still unsure of Sam's confidence. He crossed his arms, pulling away just slightly.

"I'm sure that you are. But I need to know if you're having doubts, any at all, for taking me to the dance. I know what you said back at my place, but now that you're here, are you less confident since you arrived? I mean, I deserve to know," Kurt asked curiously. Sam sighed as he glanced down at the floor, shuffling a bit before answering.

"Honestly, Kurt, yeah, I'm a little less confident and really scared about coming out like this. I mean, I don't know what's going to happen, what it's going to do for my role on the football team and my reputation in the school. I'm still pretty much the new kid, even after being here for four months. I'm not used to any of this, and I'm scared about the incoming bullying," Sam admitted. Kurt sighed as he made a move to leave but Sam stopped him.

"Listen Kurt, please. It doesn't mean that I don't want this. I have to trust my heart more than my head, and even though my head is telling me to run and not do this, my heart is saying the exact opposite," Sam continued as Kurt stared at him, surprised. He placed two hands on Kurt's shoulder as he leaned down so their heads were touching. "I want to be with you, Kurt. I may be scared of what is to come, but I can't just not listen to my heart. I'll be with you, through thick and thin, through the bullying and the teasing. They can't tell us this is wrong. How can it be wrong when it feels so right?" he finished.

By the end of this, Kurt had tears in his eyes, feeling elated and amazing all at the same time. Sam was choosing him. He could finally be with a boy that cared about him and loved him and was brave enough to accept the bullying upon him. It was a wonderful feeling and Kurt felt himself lean up and kiss his lips tenderly.

Suddenly, their precious moment was broken by sneers and scoffs. The two broke apart to see Karofsky and Azimo standing there. They didn't seem pleased at all and Kurt understood why. Their teammate was gay, and happened to be together by their number one victim.

"Isn't this precious? Two fags are on a date," Azimo said sarcastically. Karofsky stepped forward and shoved Sam into the lockers, grimacing.

"Take it somewhere else, fags. Like, I don't know, out of Lima!" he said sternly. Sam had his jaw clenched but didn't fight back as he just stared the boy down. Karofsky was so much bigger than Sam, but Kurt realized that the one thing they had was friends to protect them.

"What are you guys doing to Sam and Kurt here?" Puck's voice carried as Kurt glanced over to see the whole Glee group storm over, clearly not happy. The group stood in front of Sam and Kurt as Karofsky and Azimo backed up slightly.

"Oh, not much. Just planning to teach these faggots a lesson about public displays of gay-fection," Karofsky stated. Puck fake laughed as he shoved the other boy away roughly.

"Gay-fection? So not funny," Puck said roughly as Finn and Mike shoved Azimo away.

"Now, why don't you boys run away and play with your action figures," Finn stated. The two looked like they were ready to kill but judging by the twelve members, plus Mercedes' and Santana's dates, they decided it wasn't a good idea and retreated back into the gyms. Cheers erupted all around as the boys all hi fived and the girls checked on Sam and Kurt.

"You boys ok?" Tina asked gently as Kurt and Sam glanced at each other before nodding. Santana rolled her eyes as she glanced off in the direction where the boys disappeared to.

"If they ever harass you two again, just talk to me and I'll deal with them, Lopez style," Santana growled lightly. Brittany placed her arm on Santana's shoulder, leaning against her gently.

"Santana is a tough girl. When we have sex, she has this position where she-" Brittany started before Santana hushed her, the Latina's cheeks turning bright red. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he leaned against Sam, who wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Let's head back into the dance, shall we?" Sam suggested. At that, everyone began chatting as they all headed back into the dance.

.-.

The night was finally coming to an end and Kurt sighed as a slow song came on. He watched as all of the couples began moving to the dance floor. Sam, noticing Kurt's expression, stood up as he offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked softly. Surprised, Kurt nodded as he placed his hand in Sam's as the two moved to the dance floor, past all of the other couples. Kurt placed his head on Sam's shoulder as they swayed together, letting the music overtake them. He couldn't help but close his eyes, not wanting the night to end. At first, he felt doubtful and unsure, but now he knew that Sam was all in for this relationship. The night was full of laughs and wonder. Yes, they had been stared at and some words had been passed at them, but in the end, Kurt wouldn't want it to turn out any other way. Sam sighed and Kurt stared up in his eyes, falling deep into them already.

"I've always wanted to say this to somebody," Sam whispered and Kurt frowned.

"Say what?" Kurt questioned. Sam leaned forward and let the words flow off his tongue in a whisper.

"_Oel ngati kameie."_

Kurt couldn't help but frown. It sounded like some foreign, made up language or something. At his look, Sam laughed softly. "It's Na'vi, you know, the Avatar language? It means that I see you. It's not quite 'I love you', but it's one step behind it," he explained. Kurt couldn't help but feel impressed; that was possibly the sweetest and most adorable thing ever. He let a genuine smile touch his lips as he stroked Sam's cheek gently.

"Well, I see you too," Kurt tried, even though it didn't sound the same. Sam just grinned as he connected their lips once more. Oh yes, best night ever.

___**Did you guys enjoy? I couldn't help but add the Na'vi thing in. Avatar is an amazing movie and I'm attempting to learn Na'vi, but it isn't as easy as it looks. I got the ejectives and vowels right, but now I gotta learn actual words. **_

___**Ok, so I am planning to write a Halloween fic and I might write another Sam/Kurt oneshot referencing to Avatar, but at the moment, just the Halloween fic is in mind. So, ideas for the Halloween fic? Thanks for reading guys! **_


End file.
